


Heat

by Animevampire1627



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom Servamps, Lemon, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Servamps - Freeform, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Eves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animevampire1627/pseuds/Animevampire1627
Summary: Kuro, Lily, JeJe and Hyde are going into heat and only their eves can help them.Also on my wattpad, same username.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is set after the final battle with Tsubski. Hyde's tag never got Broken. Mahiru and Misono and Licht are 19. There will be SMUT IN ALL CHAPTERS in case you missed the warning, the description and the title. So if you don't want to see that, leave now.

Something was wrong with Kuro. He was flushed, fidgety and has had trouble sleeping lately. And considering he is the sin of sloth that's quite worrying.

Now Mahiru didn't comment on it because it might be a vampire thing and it wasn't that bad at the time it first began. However that was a week ago and Kuro's symptoms had gotten gradually worse since then.

Not only that but Kuro had been avoiding him too. Whenever Mahiru would enter the same room as Kuro, he would leave. Hell, Kuro had barley talked to him at all this week.

Enough was enough, Mahiru was going to see Hugh. After all Hugh was the one who liked to stay well informed, plus he was a servamp as well.

"Hey, Kuro! Come on, we're going to see Hugh." called Mahiru, as he put his shoes on.

Soon Kuro was at the door too, but something was off about him. He had this aura about him, that put Mahiru on edge, his sky blue hair covered his red ruby eyes, making it impossible to see his emotions.

"K-Kuro?" questioned Mahiru, stuttering slightly. What was going on?

Without warning, Kuro pounced at Mahiru, knocking both of them to the floor.

While Mahiru struggled to get out from under the other, Kuro reached down and bit into his neck taking a great deal of blood.

"Ow! Kuro, what's wrong with you?!" Questioned Mahiru.

Kuro didn't answer as he pulled away suddenly and before Mahiru could say anything, he collapsed.

"Kuro!" exclaimed Mahiru worriedly.

With a POOF! Kuro turned into his black cat form, still unconscious.

Still slightly dazed from blood loss, Mahiru stumbled over to Kuro before picking him up gently and cradling him in his arms.

Looking down at the servamps peaceful expression, Mahiru picked Kuro up gently and quickly made his way to Tetsu's hot spring. He would help Kuro, he swore it. After everything Kuro has done for him, this was the least he could do.

"Hang in there, Kuro" he muttered as he made his way to the hot springs as quickly as he could.

\-------------------------------------------------Timeskip-------------------------------------------------

Bursting through the doors of the Hot Spring, Mahiru was about to call out for the Pride pair, before something crashed into him from behind, making him fall to the ground.

Grunting he tried to get off the ground and turned to tell the person who fell on him a few choice words, before the words died in his throat, when he saw the person's face.

"Misono?" He questioned

The purple haired eve of lust looked equally surprised.

"Mahiru? What are you doing here?" He questioned in return.

Mahiru was about to answer but then he caught sight of a black and pink butterfly in Misono's hands.

"Probably the same as you" Mahiru  
answered as he gestured towards the unconscious Kuro in his arms.

Just as Misono was about to reply, a voice cut through their conversation.

"You two might not want to block the door, it's bad for business."

Turning around they saw the blond haired eve of pride.

"Tetsu!" They cried at the same time in joy of finding someone who could help them.

" The other guys are waiting in the spare room, come on I'll take you there." He said nonchalantly, nodding his head in greeting first.

Mahiru was about to ask about who the others were but Tetsu was already halfway down the hall. Walking quickly, Misono and Mahiru followed him.

He led them to the room the eves and servamps had stayed in when they had been battling Tsubaki, it brought back memories for the three eves, good and bad.

As Tetsu opened the door Mahiru took a look inside and was shocked to see Mikuni and Licht sitting there each holding their respective servamp in their arms.

"Mikuni?! What are you doing here, you bastard?" Questioned Misono loudly causing Mahiru, who was right next to him, to wince from the assault to his ear drum.

"Now, now little brother. There's no need to be making a fuss. I'm only here to get some information from Hugh here to help my poor JeJe chan before I let Johannes any where near him to take a look. Poor guy would probably get too over excited if I let him examine JeJe." Explained Mikuni in a carefree way although you could hear the concern for JeJe in his undertone.

Suddenly a bat flew into the room. "Ah, good. It appears that everyone is here." He said before he landed on Tetsu's shoulder before POOF!ing into his human form.

"Now that your all here, I can finally explain what's going on without having to repeat myself." Exclaimed the servamp of pride, Hugh.

"Well hurry up then, I haven't got all day, damn demon" said Licht irritably, though his eyes betrayed his worry for Hyde as he gazed at the servamp of greed, gently.

"Geez, okay. Humans today. To put what's happening to the four of them in simple terms, they are in heat." Hugh said, as though he was discussing the weather.

There was silence for a few moments while everyone tried to process this.

Mikuni was the first one to speak "Heat? Like animal heat?" He questioned to clarify.

"Nooooooo, heat as in fire. Of course heat as in animal heat, dummy" deadpanned Hugh.

"How can they be in heat though? And if they are in heat, why aren't you?" Mahiru questioned before an argument could break out.

"It was a weird thing our creator did. He injected the ability to have a heat into each of us, possibly trying to make us have closer bonds with humans, but mine, World ends and Morhers are not due for some time." Explained Hugh.

Mikuni spoke next "If they're going into heat then why are they asleep and in their animal form?" 

"Oh, that's to preserve their energy for what may happen" Hugh answered, suggestively.

Licht nodded, blushing slightly, taking in all the new information "How long does this heat last? I need to know how long the shitty hedgehog will be out of it."

"It's faster than a normal animal's heat as we regenerate quicker, so it should only last a few days. It will go away faster if they feel fufilled." Hugh answers, muttering the last part under his breath, sniggering slightly so only a confused Tetsu could hear it.

"Now if you are all done with your questions, go home and keep your servamps comfortable by putting them on a bed or somewhere they can rest, they will turn back into human form at midnight and they will be incredibly horny." Hugh said as he shooed them from the hot springs, not caring that the eves' faces were redder than tomato.

"See you guys" said Tetsu slightly oblivious to his surroundings. It was only after the door closed that Hugh mumble a sigh of relief.

"My siblings better thank me for this, I'm acting as their match maker. But that's better than seeing them beat around the bush with their feelings"

"What do you mean Hugh?" Asked Tetsu.

"Well normally I would have had them all stay here, keeping my siblings in one side of the building and the eves in another as to to not flare their instincts to mate yet still keeping the contract distance. But my sibling are in love with their eves but they were taking too long to confess, so I thought this might speed things up" explained Hugh.

Tetsu pecked Hugh on the cheek, causing the vampire to blush.

"That was nice if you" Tetsu said with a small smile

Still blushing, Hugh muttered "It was nothing"

\--------------------Timeskip to Mahiru's apartment the next day----------

Mahiru went through his normal morning schedule, almost forgetting about the whole ordeal but Hugh's words were stuck in his head.

'they will be incredibly horny'

Mahiru blushed deeply at those words, he couldn't imagine Kuro acting needy and horny, except in his dreams.

Yes, he Mahiru Shirota, had a crush on his partner, Kuo a.k.a Sleepy ash of sloth. And this heat was proving to be the ultimate test of his will power.

Making his way to his room where Kuro was, Mahiru braced himself before knocking on the door "Kuro I brought some food for you, I'm coming in"

When he opened the door he was greeted by the most beautiful sight.

Kuro lay on his bed rutting against the sheets trying to get some friction. He was panting and sweating. His ruby red eyes were hazy and full of tears. The most beautiful sounds were leaving his plump kissable lips.

He eventually noticed Mahiru in the doorway.

"Mahiru-Ah! It... It hurts! P-Please!" He whined, the friction from the sheets slowly becoming not enough.

Mahiru swallowed, trying to hold himself back from jumping the ravishable creature, his self control was a thin string at the moment ready to snap at any second.

"Kuro, your not thinking clearly at the moment, we'll talk after your heat." Mahiru explained rationally as he placed the food on the desk.

"I-I am thinking ration-Ah~ ally. Please Mahiru" Kuro pleaded looking up at him with tear stained eyes.

Mahiru made his way over to him as if in a trance but still didn't touch him.

"Kuro, this is just your heat talking. At this point you would accept anyone." Mahiru said, jealousy in his undertone, he did not like the idea of other people touching his Kuro.

"That's...that's not true, I've had feelings for you for s-Ah! Some time now. The intensity of my heat is proof~ *pant* of that.. I wouldn't be feeling my heat as strongly if I didn't have feelings for someone. Ahn!" Explained Kuro through pants and moans.

Mahiru stared speechless. Could this beautiful creature actually love him?

"Mahiru, please, I love you. I want to do it with only you" Kuro's face showed begging but his voice was full of determination.

Mahiru felt his self control shatter into thousands of little pieces. He was on top of Kuro in seconds, pinning his arms above his head.

"I hope you rally do mean what you said, Kuro" Mahiru said as he licked the shell of Kuro's ear, smirking to himself as he felt Kuro shiver beneath him, "because i'm not sure I can hold myself back anymore"

Kuro blushed as red as a tomato from the tips of his ears to his neck at the statement, but didn't have time to dwell on it as Mahiru had slipped one of his hands up the vampire's shirt where his roaming hand found a pert nipple and began to rub it.

"AH! M-Mahiru, please don't s-stop~" moaned Kuro loudly, his body was extra sensitive from his heat.

Mahiru smiled at this as he began to bite and suck on the pale, creamy column of Kuro's neck, while his free hand let go of Kuro's wrists and crept down Kuro's body before palming the vampire's dick.

Kuro practically screamed as he writhed around on the bed, in shock from all these sensations clouding his mind.

Mahiru continued to rub the others clothed crotch while he unbuttoned Kuro's blue jacket, letting it drop to the floor.

He pushed up the black sleeveless shirt, so his pert nipples were showing. Mahiru licked his lips at the sight before diving in and giving one of the pink buds a long lick while pinching the other making the bluenet under him to let out a long, high pitched moan of pleasure.

Once Mahiru had felt he had teased the other enough, he began to unbutton the others white trousers.

Looking up at the others face to see that it was okay to continue, Kuro gave a tiny nod as he looked at him with lusty, teary eyes.

God dammit. Why was he so cute?

Quickly he removed all pieces of clothing from the other, leaving him totally bare to the world. Watching him shiver and quake as he let his eyes roam the others perfect body.

Before long Kuro cried "Da-dammit, Mahiru! Just touch me all ready~!" Feeling flustered from the others gaze.

Mahiru chuckled at seeing the usually neutral faced vampire turn so flushed and angry, it was like watching an angry kitten. But nether the less he complied to his servamps demand.

Reaching into his draws to pull out the bottle of lube he had always dreamed about using on Kuro. Quickly spreading the cold gel on his fingers, he entered his middle finger into the tight space that was Kuro.

Kuro threw back his head and gave the loudest, cutest whine, that had Mahiru quickly entering another finger just to hear more of those wonder ours sounds.

"Ah! Ngh! M-Mahiru, please! AH!" Kuro practically squealed as his sweet spot was hit.

Giving Kuro a sly grin, Mahiru began to continuously abuse that one spot.

This didn't last long however as one look at the vampire's pleasure filled face made him impatient with desire.

"Kuro are you ready?" He asked as he removed his fingers and unbuckled his belt.

Kuro was so lost in the pleasure he couldn't speak but managed to give a small nod, his face was cherry red with his blushing.

Mahiru slowly slid in the head of his member watching how Kuro's hole took it eagerly in.

He quickly pushed in the rest of the way as he was unbelievably hard.

Kuro threw his head back and screamed as he felt the full length of Mahiru slam into him.

Mahiru gripped the pale, milky hips to try to stable himself as he waited for Kuro to become adjusted but it was hard not to move especially with the glorious heat surrounding his dick.

Kuro adjusted quickly enough and was soon trying to thrust his hips up to get more friction but with Mahiru's hands keeping him restrained all he could do was beg.

"Mahiru~ move!" He whined to his master.

Mahiru's self control snapped into two and soon he was pounding into his partner with all he had while Kuro made the most erotic noises beneath him.

Releasing the pillow he had a death grip on, Kuro latched his arms around Mahiru's neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

As their tongues battled for dominance, Mahiru's hand sneaked down to Kuro's thigh and took hold of his neglected member that was leaking pre-cum and began to pump it in time with his thrusts, making the recipient break from the kiss and yelp.

"Mahi-Mahiru, I'm g-gonna-!" Stuttered out Kuro as he was attacked by waves of pleasure.

"I know, Kuro. Let's cum together." Grunted Mahiru as his thrusting became more frantic as he came closer to completion.

With a few more well aimed thrusts, Kuro came all over his chest while Mahiru came in side him.

After collecting their breath, Mahiru slowly pulled out of Kuro and laid down beside him before pulling the blanket over them and brining Kuro into a protective embrace.

"I love you" whispered Mahiru.

"I love you too" mumbled Kuro back making Mahiru smile.

Giving his new lover a small kiss on the lips, they both fell into the lull of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily let out chocked, breathless moans as he was thrusted into repeatedly.

His long, pale arms wrapped themselves around his partners neck as he tried to stabilise himself.

"M-Mi-Misono!" He called out, chocking on his own words as he was hit with repeated pleasure.

Misono glanced down at his partner with (ironically) lust and love.

As he continued to bring pleasure his servamp, he remembered how it came to this.

\----------------flash back---------------

Misono walked aimlessly down the halls, needing to clear his head.

But it wasn't working, he kept hearing Hugh's words repeating in his head.

They will be incredibly horny

Misono groaned out loud, what kind of cruel test was this?

It was true that Misono had been in love with his servamp for some time now, but he didn't want his confession to be when Lily was not in the right state of mind!

But on the other hand Lily was just in his room; moaning, writhing, practically begging for release.

No! He will not take advantage of him like this!

So caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice someone behind him. So he jumped about 3 foot in the air when he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist.

He was about to yell at said person but stopped dead on his tracks when he caught site of black and pink fabric and only one person in this house wore those colours.

"Lily? What are you doing out of your room? Get back in there." He demanded, trying to get out of his partners hold.

Lily in return just nuzzled his face against Misono's cheek before replying.

"I-I can't take it Misono. I feel hot all over, please do something to help me. Ni-San said if I had strong feeling for someone then my heat would increase and it increases a lot when your around, I've loved you since the battle with Tsubaki. So please Misono your the only one who can help me." At some point in his rambling speech he had turned Misono around so that Misono could see his tear stricken face accompanied by a tomato red blush that painted both his cheeks.

He was too cute.

His body moved on its own and soon he had Lily pinned to the wall as he grounded their clothed erections together making Lily throw his head back in pleasure.

"I hope you know, Lily, I won't go easy on you. I have been waiting for this for a while so I won't hold back." Misono whispered in Lily's ear, huskily.

Lily shivered when he heard those words.

"It's okay, take me however you want." He whispered back.

Misono pulled back and gave Lily a small smirk before grabbing his hand and leading him to his bedroom.

Pulling Lily into his room he quickly and efficiently threw Lily on the bed and locked the door behind him.

As he made his way to the bed he noticed Lily watching him with lustful eyes, making him smirk.

As he climbed on top if the other, pinning him up the bed, he proceeded to remove the others pink button up shirt to reveal a vast milky landscape with two Rosy nipples complementing it.

Staring at the sheer beauty of Lily for a few moments, Misono began to slowly lean down and take a rosy nipple into his mouth.

Letting out a breathtaking cry, Lily bucked his hips up against Misono. Tears of pleasure falling out of his gorgeous ruby red eyes

Seeing the beautiful reaction, Misono began to suck harder on the nub while one of his hands began to tease the other by rubbing and twisting it.

Lily began to clench the bedsheets as he was hit with waves of pleasure, letting out beautiful sounds.

Misono's free hand traveled gently down the pale stomach before slipping into the black dress pants, teasing the already hard member.

"Misono!" Cried Lily as he was shocked by the great pleasure that came from down there.

Smirking at the adorable reaction, Misono began to rub the hard member faster while his free hand unbuttoned the trousers and pulled them down.

Once cold air hit his member, Lily let out a cry of surprise before screaming out Misono's name once a warm heat suddenly enveloped his member.

Chuckling at how cute his servamp was, Misono unintentionally let vibrations run through Lily's cock.

Thrashing his head from side to side as the strange warmth began to envelop in his lower regions, Lily tried to call out to Misono to warn him that he was about to come, but chocked on his own words as Musomo gave a particularly hard suck.

Lily couldn't take it anymore and came into Misono's waiting mouth.

Swallowing as much as he could, he came back up and kissed Lily deeply, letting him taste his own seed.

Braking apart for air, Misono tailed his hands down to find Lily's hole. Only to find if sloppy and producing natural lube.

Wasting no time, Misono slipped in two fingers, almost moaning at how good it felt as the hole was practically sucking in his fingers.

Quickly adding his third one he began to look for that one special place inside Lily that would make him scream. And scream he did.

"MISONO!"

Thrusting at that one spot a few more times to get Lily painfully hard again, Misono withdrew his fingers, earning a whine of disappointment from Lily.

Quickly undoing his belt and pushing down his trousers and boxers, he slammed into Lily.

Resting for a minuet as to make sure that he haven't hurt Lily on his excitement.

Soon Lily was rocking his hips trying to get Misono to move.

Starting with a slow and steady pace, Misono began to deepen and quicken his thrusts making Lily cling onto the bedsheets as he continued to make heavenly sounds.

And that takes us back to where we left off.

\-----------------present------------------

With a few more thrusts Lily came all over his and Misono's chests while he took Misono's seed inside him.

After a few minutes of catching their breaths, Misono finally pulled out of Lily.

As soon as Misono laid down beside him, Lily began to sleepily snuggle into his side.

"I love you, Misono." Lily mumbled, already half asleep.

Eyes widening, Misono smiled at his adorable servamp before pulling him into an embrace as he pulled the blanket over them.

"I love you too, Lily." He whispered into his lovers ear, before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Licht played the final note of his song that he was practising, listening to the silence that followed briefly before he dove into another song.

He had been playing for two and a half hours already, his fingers hurt and so did his back from the excessive playing but this was the most effective way to stop thinking about certain things.

_They are in heat_

Licht sped up in his song trying to keep his mind off yesterday's meeting.

_They will be incredibly horny_

Licht slammed down on his keys making the room shake.

Damn it, why did this have to happen?

Licht was already hiding his feelings for the blonde haired sin of greed. But now that shitty rat just had to go into heat, making Licht's feelings come out from the shadows.

Feeling frustrated, Licht got up from the piano intending to go to the kitchen and get a glass of water to calm down.

But instead his feet had chosen to go off in a different direction and not 20 seconds later he was outside Hyde's bedroom, listening awkwardly to Hyde as he moaned loudly.

What the hell am I doing? This is awkward as hell! What am I going to do if he senses me outside his door, so what if he sounds sexy? It's not my place to be here!

As he turned around he noticed something crucial, it was silent.

"Licht chan?" Came a tired voice and oddly it was full of hope.

"Shitty rat, go back to bed." Slipped out of Licht's mouth before he could stop himself.

'So much for leaving him alone' thought Licht bitterly

He snapped out of his thoughts by the rattling of the bedroom handle. It was locked not only for Licht's sake but Hyde's too as with the door locked Licht was deterred from acting on his feelings.

"Licht chan, please. This is really uncomfortable. Only you can help me through this, please Licht!"

Licht was growing hard listening to his hedgehogs sexy pleas, but he was still going to turn him down.

"Damn rat, do you gave any idea how hard your making me? If you don't shut up I'm going to fuck you into the mattress!" Growled Litch.

Well that wasn't meant to come out and by the silence that followed he knew the hedgehog had heard it too.

Well this was just fucking perfect.

After a few moments a teasing, breathless voice called out "Do I make you hard, Licht chan? You know, my hole is aching for more. It's not satisfied with just my fingers, even with four of them aren't enough."

Oh that rat was asking for it.

"Licht chan, I need your thick cock, please! Ram me up the wall, fuck me until I can't see straight, do anything!"

Well bye bye self control, it was nice knowing you.

Within seconds the previously still as a board, Licht had unlocked the door and pinned the disheveled servamp to the bed.

Looking into Hyde's teary ruby red eyes, Licht spoke in a husky voice.

"What was it you said you wanted me to do again? Fuck you? I think I'll tease you first because you teased me that dirty mouth of yours."

The look Hyde gave him was that of complete arousal as he knew that Licht wouldn't let him go till morning.

Not giving Hyde the chance to respond, Licht started kissing down his neck, relishing in the cute whimpers the other was producing.

He continued giving his kisses until he found the spot he was looking for, Hyde's eyes widened and produced a low moan of pleasure.

Smirking against the smooth neck, Licht whispered "Found it" before biting and sucking that one spot making Hyde start to writhe on the bed, overwhelmed by Licht taking advantage of his soft spot.

After a few more minuets, Licht released the neck with a wet POP and admired his handy work, the hickey stood out against the pale skin.

Satisfied with his work he began to unbutton the orange waistcoat along with the long sleeved formal shirt he always wore to expose the smooth flesh with two rosy nipples that were already becoming hard from anticipation.

Smirking in anticipation Licht gently blew across the sensitive skin before diving in for one of the semi hard nipples and tugging it with his teeth.

"Aghn~ Licht chan! Ah- No~ Stop!" Hyde continuously babbled.

Ignoring the pleas and whimpers, Licht continued to torment the other as he increased his efforts to make his partner see stars.

Not being able to hold it in anymore Hyde let out a high pitched moan before cumming all over his chest.

It was silent for a few moments while Hyde caught his breath. When he did so he blushed five shades of red and he turned his head away from the other in embarrassed.

Wanting to see more of that cute face, Licht grabbed Hyde's chin and moved his head so he was facing him once more.

"Did that feel good? I wouldn't relax, I haven't finished teasing you yet." He whispered as his hand left the others chin and gave his nipple a small flick to emphasise his point.

Hyde whined at his master's teasing before moaning loudly when Licht let his hand trail downwards to grip at his crotch before firmly rubbing invisible patterns.

Gripping onto his eve's shoulder, he tried to steady himself, but it was incredibly hard to do so when Licht wouldn't let up on his rubbing which made Hyde feel like he was on cloud nine.

As Hyde began to come back to his senses, Licht engulfed all of the throbbing, red dick. Letting out a chocked scream, Hyde wrapped his long, lithe legs around Licht to not only keep balanced but also to keep that talented mouth on his dick for as long as possible.

With all the sucking and laps at his tip with the talented tongue, Hyde came for the second time that night with a loud moan.

Lapping up the remains, Licht wasted no time in lathering his fingers in the natural lube that was being produced from the other sloppy yet tight hole. Pushing in two digits at the same time he groaned at the tight feeling as he continuously plunged his fingers in and out of the twitching hole. Soon he added a third and was rewarded with a low groan of pleasure from Hyde, who by this point could barley form actual words never mind sentences.

Taking a glance at his servamp's face made Licht feel as though he could cum then and then. With glossy, red eyes that were on the brink of tears, to the blush that stained his creamy skin with red making it look like a work of art. As those petal soft lips took in deep breaths and chocked out his name in a beautiful melodious like voice it made Licht want to make do on his promise of fucking him hard into the mattress.

Growing too impatient he flipped Hyde onto his stomach and raised his hips to align with his aching cock.

"I'm going to put in now, okay?" he whispered against his ears as he teased the opening, gently sliding his cock into it before pulling away and then repeating the process.

Hyde struggled to form an answer as he was hit with the ongoing waves of pleasure.

Agh..ah! Li- Licht~ Please...please hurry up and fuck me!"

Smirking he grabbed the servamp's hips and slowly pushed in, moaning at the glorious heat surrounding him. He continued to push in until he was completely engulfed.

He rocked his hips to let Hyde get used to the feeling before pulling out until the tip and thrusting back in as hard as he could.

He continued to thrust at different angles trying to find the one spot that would make Hyde see stars and when Hyde let out a yelp while thrusting his hips back, Licht knew he had found it.

Hyde let out a gargled moan as the cock directly pushed against his prostate again and again. Gripping the bed sheets in a death grip, Hyde began to press back onto Licht which made both of them go into a frenzy.

In the midst of this Licht reached forward and bit his servamp as hard as he could until he could taste blood, leaving another mark that clearly marked him.

It seemed like barley anytime at all had passed before Hyde let out a loud cry and released cum all over himself and as he did so he clenched his inner walls which pushed Licht over the edge coating his servamps insides with his own cum.

They lay down as they came down from their sex driven high, Licht eventually pulled out of Hyde making the other blush in embarrassment as he heard the lewd sounds.

When he had pulled out, Licht lay down beside Hyde and wrapped his arms around him, spooning him.

"Oh, Licht chan I didn't know you were the cuddly type." remarked Hyde as he snuggled into his chest.

Rolling his eyes, Licht pulled Hyde closer to him before replying "Shut up, damn rat"

They lay in the darkness before Hyde mumbled "Love you Licht chan"

Licht blinked in surprise before smiling "Love you too, Hyde." before kissing his head and falling asleep with Hyde, his lover, in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

JeJe groaned as he rutted against the bed sheets.

A small part of him was mortified at his actions and at the sounds he was making but he didn't care to much as the haziness of his heat was far too distracting.

As he does this he remembers what happened yesterday and how it came to this embarrassing display.

\--------------flashback----------------

He had been feeling off for about a week now.

He felt irritable for no reason, it felt like he was burning up but was cold to the touch. He wanted to stretch his legs but wanted to lay down. He wanted to eat but he wasn't hungry. It was fucking annoying!

However the seventh day was a haze, He could only remember fragments of that day. He remembered that one minute he was wrapped around Mikuni's neck in his animal form like always and the next he had Mikuni pinned to the ground as he took blood from him. He had pulled back in shock, he didn't want to kill the kid but he felt his vision fade to black and he passed out.

It must have been sometime later that he woke up in Mikuni's room but no sign of Mikuni, the clock on the wall told him it was 11:59 and that was all he noticed before a heat washed over him that forced him to collapse back onto the bed and writhe around trying to follow his instincts to get friction.

\-------------end flashback---------------

He didn't know how long he spent alone trying to deal with the insatiable heat that had him writhing and grinding for satisfaction that would never come, all he knew was that he smelled something absolutely heavenly.

"*pant* *pant* Mikuni?" He rasped, voice cracking from his tendency not to speak.

He heard a long drawn out sigh before footsteps indicated that he was moving away. JeJe quietly let out a whimper of disappointment as his love walked away taking his scent with him.

He was so distraught that he barley reacted when the bedroom door was slammed open and a certain mad scientist practically leaped into the room.

"Oh my, so the rumours are true? You have truly gone into heat? Yippee! So much we have yet to understand about the beautiful creatures called Servamps- but what's this?" The doctor questioned himself as he moved closer to the Servamp of envy until eventually he was right next to his face.

It took JeJe a moment to think about what was so interesting until he relised that with all his movement the paper bag he wore was partially off.

It took another moment to realise what Jhonnas was going to do, but before he could cry out in alarm his mask was completely removed from his head.

There was a moment of silence before Jhonnas muffled awe muffled out an "Oh wow" which echoed throughout the room.

His ruby red eyes fixed on the form beside him that hazed over slightly when he basked in the familiar smell that calmed him very slightly but not a lot. He could feel that his cheeks were stained red thanks to his embarrassment of not only being caught in such a state but also because he was not used to being seen without his mask.

He felt Jhonnas caress his face for a moment before moving down to his lips as he moved closer to them JeJe began to shy away, he didn't want this, he wanted Mikuni.

As if by fate, his door burst open for the second time and Mikuni stormed in.

Looking at the scene his eyes clouded over in envy before he grabbed Jhonnas by his collar and threw him out the room, locking it afterwards.

JeJe couldn't help the shiver of arousal that he felt when Mikuni locked eyes with him, smouldering eyes staring straight into his very being.

As he began to walk closer to him, JeJe was frozen and couldn't move from his position, he didn't want to anyway.

In seconds JeJe was pinned beneath the jealous blonde who captured his lips in a heated embrace.

Moaning into the kiss, he wrapped his arm around the blondes neck to bring them closer together.

Their tongues battled for dominance before Mikuni won and began to map out the others mouth.

Pulling away for air, the eve then went onto biting and sucking JeJe's pale neck.

Letting out chocked moans at the sensation, JeJe tilted his head so his eve could have more access.

So caught up in the sensations from his neck, he failed to notice a pair of hands creeping lower until one started caressing his nipple while the other gripped his half hard erection.

He would have let out an embarrassingly loud cry if a pair of lips once again.

Mikuni broke away after a while to whisper into his ear "Do you know what I'm going to do now? I'm going to take you, your going to ride me and if you do a good job, I'll let you have some blood."

JeJe flushed at the prevented words and his blush grew darker as Mikuni nipped his ear, playfully before moving away to give him one of his god damn sexy smirks.

As he was getting up to follow his order Mikuni told him "Your still to covered up, let me help you with that." And with that said he began to unzip his cloak, exposing his pale skin.

JeJe could feel the eyes of the other taking in every piece of skin that was exposed and he couldn't help the fact that the blush that covered his face continued to grow darker still.

Suddenly Mikuni's hands were every where, trying to touch as much skin as possible, JeJe had always been sensitive and so he began to writhed in pleasure.

He failed to notice Mikuni's hand slipping further down until something long and thin pressed into him.

Yelping he tried to move in shock but Mikuni held him close, after a few minutes of preparing he added another one and soon another one, stretching him out for something bigger.

Once he was done he pulled JeJe onto his lap and said "Your turn."

Gulping slightly, JeJe unbuckled his eves trousers and tried not to stare as he saw the large size.

Aligning himself with it, he slowly began to sink down before hands grabbed his hips and slammed him down making let out a loud moan.

Glaring at the smug blonde for a moment before continuing.

As he continued to bounce up and down he faintly noticed tears of pleasure falling from his eyes but he did notice his lips being captured once again as he reached his climax.

As he came he squeezed around Mikuni who released inside of him.

Breaking apart from the kiss he gasped for air Mikuni gently pulled him off and into the covers.

Pulling him close almost possessively he whispered "No one else is allowed to have you. I love you and I won't loose you without a fight."

Realising the blonde was jealous over how Jhonnas has been close to kissing him before, he smiled slightly.

Snuggling into his chest he whispered "I love you too."

Feeling his master kiss his forehead in response, JeJe fell asleep in the arms of his lover.


End file.
